Kazoku
by Catakira
Summary: Una tarde en una isla de Otoño llevará a nuestros tres amigos a la misma zona, donde pasarán algunas cosas que... Que se yo, se me da fatal el summary! Entrad y leed vosotros mismos!


**¡Hola! Aquí os voy a dejar hoy una pequeña historia sobre el trio familiar de Chopper, Zoro y Robin. Me encanta esta pequeña familia. **

**Bien, empecemos…**

Una tarde tranquila, eso era lo único que había pedido. Una tarde tranquila donde poder descansar en paz. ¡Pero no! Tenía que aparecer ella, y encima cargando con el enano.

Pero empecemos por el principio.

Esa misma mañana todos los Mugiwara habían llegado a una pequeña shima de otoño que no se había registrado en Log Pose. Tras preguntar cuanto tardaba en cargarse la brújula, y descubrir que no tardaba más de una semana, decidieron pasar ahí el día.

Después de algunas horas en la isla, descubrieron que el nombre de esta era Akijima (Isla de Otoño), lo cual provocó unas cuantas risas por parte de los jóvenes piratas.

Cuando lograron reunír las provisiones suficientes como para llegar a la siguiente isla, y soportar otra de las fiestas de la kaizoku-dan mas alocada de los mares, y tras acabar de comer, decidieron irse cada uno por su cuenta, dejando el barco a cargo de Franky y Usopp.

Nami arrastró a Luffy y a Brook para comprar algo de ropa mientras Sanji perseguía a algunas meccen hasta una fiesta cercana. Robin y Chopper se dirigieron a comprar algo de medicina y unos cuantos libros para soportar el viaje. Zoro, sin embargo, decidió darse un pequeño paseo y buscar un lugar donde poder dormir en paz.

Cierto és que podría haberse quedado en el Sunny, pero estaba bien seguro de que los martillazos y gritos del par de inventores de la tripulación no le dejarían dormir.

Por lo que, sin tener ni idea de a donde dirigirse, camnió a través del pequeño pueblo hasta alcanzar su límite y se introdujo en el gran bosque otoñal que invadía casi por completo la isla. Continuó caminando durante algunos minutos por un camino por donde pasaban algunas carretas tiradas por burros y cargadas con barriles que olían a pescado y sal. Debía haber algún rio o lago cerca.

Despues de un rato caminando, se acabó por introducir del todo en el bosque, encontrandose en penumbra. Sintió un fresco aire rozándole el rostro y lo agradeció. Por muy isla de otoño que fuese, le estár bajo el sol durante media hora, y caminando, te hacía entrar en calor. Llegó rapidamente a un pequeño claro, que no superaba los cuatro metros de ancho y largo, y decidió descansar ahí durante un rato, al encontratse apartado del camino y, por lo tanto, de molestias.

A los pocos minutos cayó profundamente en su sueño.

_En otro lugar del bosque_

-Me alegra que me invitaras a dar un paseo, Robin. El bosque está precioso.- La vocecita de Chopper se movía entre los árboles, acompañada por los pasos de Robin, a su lado.

-No es nada, isha-san. Eres una gran compañía.- Sonrió la morena. Provocando que Chopper comenzara a hacer su "baile-feliz". Pero se detuvo en seco, olisqueando. -¿Sucede algo, Chopper?

-Puedo oler el aroma de Zoro.- Dijo el renito mientras seguía el rastro que le indicaba su nariz.

Robin rió ante la imagen de Zoro paseandose por el centro del bosque sin saber a donde ir, perdido como solo él sabía perderse. Después se giró y comenzó a seguir a Chopper, que había adoptado su Walk Point para poder moverse con más facilidad por el bosque.

Después de unos minutos caminando entraron en un claro pequeño, de no más de cuatro metros de ancho y largo. En una esquina de este, apoyado contra un gran árbol, Zoro dormía tranquilamente, roncando de manera exagerada.

Chopper estuvo a punto de ir a despertarle, pero en cuanto Robin le detuvo, recordándole el carácter del kenshi cuando se despertaba.

Acercándose a él, la morena se sentó a su lado, apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol y abriendo el libro. Chopper la miró extrañado un moment antes de correr hacia ella y sentarse sobre su regazo para ponerse a leer también.

Cuando Zoro despertó debían ser las seis de la tarde, más o menos. El sol se estaba poniendo y se perdía entre la hojaresca castaña de los árboles. Sintió un peso a su lado y, al girar la cabeza, se sorprendió al ver a Robin, apoyada sobre su hombro, dormida profundamente. También vió a Chopper, sentado entre los dos, tapado con el abrigo del peliverde y con un libro encima, que parecía haber caido del regazo de la morena.

Zoro, sin entender muy bien la situación, acarició el rostro de Robin, sonrojándose al verla abrir los ojos. Robin sonrió ante la reacción del peliverde y, alzando su mano, retuvo la de él contra su rostro, negandose a que se apartara.

-Buenos días, kenshi-san.

-Buenos días, Robin.

Ambos volvieron al mundo real al sentir como Chopper se removía a su lado, pero sin llegar a apartarse.

Robin se levantó del suelo, quitándose el polvo de los vaqueros y recogiendo su libro, y a Chopper, del suelo. Observó como el espadachín se quitaba el abrigo y se lo colocaba en los hombros, quitándole al pequeño isha de los brazos y subiéndoselo a la espalda.

Por lo que quedaron así: Robin llevando el abrigo de Zoro y cargando solamente con su libro y, caminando a su lado, el kenshi, vestido con su camiseta blanca y sus pantalones, llevaba a Chopper a su espalda, profundamente dormido. (Se había puesto la camiseta porque hacía frio, vale, me lo acabo de inventar, pero es que un Zoro medio en pelotas caminando por ahí con Chopper a la espalda como que no queda muy bien.)

-Pienso que serías un gran padre, kenshi-san.- Dijo Robin de improviso cuando llegaron al camino para volver al Sunny.

Zoro la miró con extrañeza para dejar salir una de sus medias sonrisas.

-Y yo pienso que serías una gran madre, Robin.- Afirmó Zoro, disfrutando de lleno con la sonrisa que le ofreció la arqueóloga.

Ambos caminaban separados por menos de un metro, que se iba encogiendo hasta que sus manos llegaban a rozarse con cada paso, ya que Zoro solo sujetaba a Chopper con una mano. En un rápido movimiento, Robin le cogió la mano al peliverde y le dio un pequeño apretón, mostrando de nuevo esa amable sonrisa. El kenshi la miró y también sonrió, acercándose a la morena y dándole un pequeño seppun en la megilla. O esa era su intención, porque cuando le quedaban menos de tres milímetros para que entraran en contacto, Robin giró la cabeza, haciendo chocar sus labios.

Zoro abrió los ojos de forma cómica, pero no hizo amago de apartarse, y si no tuviera a Chopper en la espalda se habría agarrado a Robin como si no hibiera mañana. Ninguno de los dos quería, pero tuviero que separarse al ver como los pocos peatones que ivan por el camino los observaban con cierto recelo.

Continuaron caminando sin separarse de la mano, recibiendo miradas furtivas de algunas personas.

-Kazoku…- Susurró la voz de Chopper desde la espalda del peliverde, alarmando un poco a este por miedo a que se hubiera despertado.

-Tranquilo, habla en sueños.- Dijo una tranquila Robin observando con ternura al pequeño reno.

-¿Y tu como demonios sabes eso?- Inquirió Zoro.

-Cuando tiene pesadillas se mete en mi cama.

-Que envidia…- El susurro casi imperceptible del kenshi llegó perfectamente a los oidos de la morena, haciendo que comenzara a reir, seguida por Zoro.

-Kazoku…- Volvió a susurrar el reno, esta vez sus palabras fueron tapadas por las risas de la pareja.

Y es que cualquiera que los viera, quitando el hecho de que Chopper es un reno-humano, diría que son una joven familia que ha salido a dar un paseo. Y así los veía el reno. Una joven familia, su familia. Su padre y su madre. Se sentía feliz, protegido y cómodo. Sentía una unión con Zoro y Robin que no había sentido nunca con nadie, ya que desde pequeño lo habían excluido de la manada. Sentía lazos familiares.

Kazoku…

**¡WALÁ! Me ha quedado super raro y no os preocupeis si no lo entendeis, porque simplemente es algo que se me ha ocurrido y he escrito por ninguna razón. Me voy a la cama que tengo clase mañana. ¡Nos vemos!**

**-Muco! ;D**

_**A ver, que esta mema se ha ido sin decirlo todo. Este fic se le agradece a una imagen que ha sido encontrada en internet de forma aleatoria y que si quereis podeis encontrar en el Club de fans de ZoroxRobin en facebook. Yo también me voy a la cama porque, aunque no estudie, tengo que ir con ella a la escuela para inspirarla un poco. Adiós.**_

_**Por cierto, kazuku significa familia.**_

_**-Autumn Leaf**_


End file.
